futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: San Francisco
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. By the middle of the 21st century, San Francisco will be as important in Northern California as Los Angeles is in Southern California. San Francisco will gain a second Major League Baseball team in 2044 called the San Francisco Pride. The LGBT community will continue to flourish in San Francisco; becoming more conservative in nature as more LGBT couples become legally married. Summary Atheism, Hinduism, Jain, Islam and even Buddhism will slowly supplant Christianity as people are being taught about multiculturalism earlier in their school "careers." The Haight and Ashbury communities will become an artsy place for hipsters to hang out again while the legalization of marijuana will keep the police out of most matters in that part of San Francisco. By the year 2050, North America will become so liberal that colored shirts will become acceptable even at white tie gatherings. However, conservative stalwarts like the United States of Venus will continue to insist on men wearing a white formal shirt to a white tie gathering. Restaurants like McDonald's will openly accept the new lifestyles of the future while Taco Bell and Pizza Hut Bistro have dress codes that symbolizes the heterosexism of the past 300 years. Ableism will also be eradicated for deaf, blind, deaf-blind and paralyzed people who are "oppressed" by the system and cannot afford the stem cell treatments they need due to excessive drug, alcohol and/or marijuana use. While the worldwide television ban of 2040 will have little effect on San Francisco's lifestyle, the expansion of Silicon Valley and the founding of the Lunar Protectorate will see San Francisco share scientific resources and expertise between them and the major cities of the Moon. By the year 2105, San Francisco will be almost devoid of Christians and/or homophobic people. Every day becomes "Gay Pride Day" as each and every resident of San Francisco has a relative who is either gay, lesbian, bisexual, transgendered or genderqueer. Should a conservative Christian America come to power between 2021 and 2034, it would become necessary for San Francisco to temporarily end all "Gay Pride Days" by order of the right-wing Republicans that believe in Jesus Christ as their Lord and Savior. While San Francisco will see its sea levels rise in the 2020s, technological advances made in the 23rd century will finally see those levels drop below that of what it was in 1900. Greater political tolerance by the residents will allow statues of Vladimir Lenin be placed alongside statues of Abraham Lincoln, Mao Tse-tung and George Washington at all the major city parks. Just prior to the obsolescence of passenger aircraft in the year 2030, cheap flights to Vietnam could be occasionally found at San Francisco's major airport. Would you live in this version of San Francisco? Yes, I would like to live in this version of San Francisco. No, I would find it to be too stimulating for me. No, I would find it to be not stimulating enough for me. Yes, but I would have reservations about certain things in this city. Category:RyansWorld Category:Future Cities Category:United States of Earth